Xanatos;Deception
Nine Saints, nine worlds, nine keys, and nine pieces of the soul, thus were binding requirements for sealing the Everlaughing Witch Liselotte Corvina. Characters 1st's Fate *1st/John Rolfe - A man that one day begins to realize the world he is living in is fake. *7th/Karenn - John's first true partner and lover. *York - John's first friend, which he abandons and regrets. *Malley - Leader of the Crossroad Knights. *Maple - A blacksmith. *Senne Corvina/Lord Senne/Lord Corvina/Zeraze 2nd's Reflection *2nd/Leyll - The main character, a female that was saved years ago by a man during a fire. She obtains the, "Thread of Reflection." *REL - A soul of the "Thread of Reflection." *Tooru - A man that 2nd falls in love with, he is torn over his wife's death. *Kulea - The former holder of the "Thread of Reflection," she was the wife of Tooru. *Aerith Ethernal/Lady Ethernal - Head of the Old Family. 3rd's Remorse *3rd/Shael - A man plagued by the stained hands of a murderer. He seeks redemption through battle and wants to overcome this fear. *Makina - A private investigator looking into the Shadow Wreath incidents. *Shadow Wreath - A mysterious entity that is blamed for the mysterious disappearances around the city. 4th's Harmony *4th/Tricia - A girl that contracted AIDS through a contaminated blood-transfusion at birth. *Alto 5th *Naki 6th *Gene 7th's Corral *7th/Aria 8th 9th *Somnus Story 1st's Fate ~Free the World~ 2nd's Reflection ~Break the Chain~ 3rd's Remorse ~Shoulder the Crime~ 4th's Harmony 7th's Corral Timeline *0003 - Tricia is born, during an emergency blood transfusion she contracts AIDS. *0007: **Shael kills someone trying to rape his older sister. He becomes a "murderer" and gains the name of 3rd. **Kulea gains the name of 2nd, but sacrifices herself to keep it sealed. *0015 - Tricia's immune system finally reaches breaking point and she is hospitalized. She officially gains the name of 4th. *0016: **John Rolfe awakens in the 1st world, gaining the name of 1st. **John Rolfe declines York's offer to join forces. **Senne becomes Lord Senne and is recognized as the most powerful non-npc. He forms the Knights of the Oath. **Karenn joins the Knights of the Oath. **John Rolfe first meets Karenn. *0017: **Together they discover the source of calamity as a being named Lord Corvina. **John Rolfe duels with Lord Senne and loses. He is forced to join the Knights of the Oath. **Karenn's fanatic follows make an attempt on John Rolfe's life. **John Rolfe and Karenn get married. *0018 **John Rolfe unveils Senne's identity as Lord Corvina. **Karenn is killed by Lord Corvina. **John Rolfe and Lord Corvina slay each other. **The Bullet Eraser appears in the 3rd world. **7th awakens in Birdcage Hollow Alter. *0019 **4th dies. Locations and Terminology 1st's Fate *NPC (1st's Fate) - A term used to describe the normal people living in the Sleeping World. They are affected by the Birth By Sleep (Xanatos;Deception) and do not retain memories after sleeping. *Sleepless - A term used to describe those within the Sleeping World that are unaffected by the Birth By Sleep (Xanatos;Deception) and are able to retain memories after sleeping. *Sleepwalkers - Those consumed by the Scrawl Curse and turned into flesh hungry horrors that hunt the Sleepless. *Birth By Sleep (Xanatos;Deception) or Scrawl Curse - A mysterious affliction that turns NPC (1st's Fate)s into Sleepwalkers. *Personas - A term used to describe the "real" people within the Xanatos;Deception story arcs. *Crossroad Knights - A group of Sleepless that banded together under Malley in the 1st world. *Sleepless Knights - A group of Sleepless that banded together under Zeraze in the 1st world. Deception Worlds Planes within Xanatos;Deception. *Sleeping Scrawl - The name of the 1st world. *Remorse Way - The name of the 3rd world. *Birdcage Hollow Alter - A world that 7th awakens in. Notes *Blog Post on 2nd - http://allyouare.wordpress.com/2012/02/19/shop-talk-the-world-xanatos-deception-2nds-reflection/ *Blog Post on 1st - http://allyouare.wordpress.com/2012/04/06/shop-talk-the-world-xanatos-deception-1sts-fate/ Category:Story Arc Category:Xanatos Series